


Не помню

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Сириус ни черта не понимал и, что еще хуже, не помнил. Его тошнило — и еще больше тошнило от рожи этого странного типа, представившегося Люциусом Малфоем.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Не помню

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды HP Sirius&Lucius

— Мерлиновы яйца! Да какого хрена? И почему я тогда не в больнице? И ты что за хер такой? То, что тебя зовут Люциус, ничего не значит. Вот признайся: то, что меня зовут Сириус, ты придумал, только чтобы поиздеваться? Есть же нормальные имена!

Сириусу было не по себе. Нет, не так. Ему было пиздец как страшно. Он ни черта не понимал и, что еще хуже, не помнил. Его тошнило — и еще больше тошнило от рожи этого странного типа, представившегося Люциусом Малфоем. Что имечко, что внешность — будто со страниц книг. Хотя, судя по роже, этот скорее из склепа сбежал: бледный, серый, едва ли не зеленый, с красными глазами и худым небритым лицом. Как выглядит он сам, Сириус, впрочем, не догадывался. Может, и не лучше.

Сириус наконец устал задавать вопросы и глотнул воды, которую притащил Малфой. Вода была освежающей, но от нее все равно тошнило, будто в его желудке давным-давно не было ни крошки. Но голода он не чувствовал. Наверное. Сириусу даже показалось, что вместе с именем и всей своей жизнью он забыл и что такое хотеть есть.

— Еще раз: с тобой произошел несчастный случай. В больницу тебе нельзя, так как ты — сбежавший из тюрьмы преступник. Я твой… друг. — Сириус обратил внимание на эту заминку. — Пытаюсь тебе помочь вернуть память и здоровье.

— Друг? Что-то сомневаюсь. И где мои остальные друзья? Родственники, наконец? Что, один ты?

— Да, представь себе! — огрызнулся вдруг Малфой, растеряв всю вальяжность и холодность. — У нас, хоть ты и не помнишь, не так давно закончилась война, и как раз твоих родичей и друзей полегло в ней немерено! 

Сердце кольнуло сожалением, хотя Сириус никого из этих «немереных» друзей и родственников вспомнить не мог. Но они же были… наверное. А теперь нет, остался один этот «Люциус», который не вызывал ни малейшего доверия. 

Комната, в которой Сириус лежал, казалась слишком холодной и претенциозной. Какая-то тяжелая лепнина, вычурная позолота; кровать, в которой можно заблудиться, огромная люстра — не дай Мерлин упадет — прибьет кого-нибудь. А окон нет, и камин кирпичом заложен.

— Так что именно со мной случилось?

— Ты довольно длительное время пробыл в ловушке, под воздействием… артефакта, в природе которого долго не могли разобраться. Кстати, туда ты угодил из-за собственной кузины, та еще сука была. — Малфоя так передернуло, что Сириус ему почти поверил. — Я нашел способ тебе помочь, вытащил из ловушки, но ты неделю провалялся без сознания. Я даже не знал, выживешь ты или нет и, если выживешь, останешься ли самим собой.

— Меня что, дементоры покусали?

— Почти, — холодно кивнул Малфой, не улыбнувшись. 

Если он и правда сбежавший из Азкабана преступник, то, конечно, могли и дементоры… Сириус похолодел. А если его на самом деле Поцеловали? И… вот он такой без души полутрупом провалялся черт знает сколько, а потом этот вот Малфой что-то сделал и… что? Заставил дементора отдать его душу? Прибил нужного дементора и сделал вскрытие? Бред.

Сириус поежился и крепче замотался в теплое одеяло. От одной мысли о дементорах ему становилось на порядок холоднее. А в голове было по-прежнему пусто. Никаких воспоминаний. Ну вот вообще ничего о себе не мог вспомнить. Он вылавливал в мыслях разрозненные названия, какие-то имена, но не всегда понимал, что они значат. Он знал о магах и магглах, об Азкабане и Хогвартсе, но при всем желании не мог вспомнить, что в этом Хогвартсе делал и был ли в нем вообще. Что за война, он тоже понятия не имел. С ней были связаны Пожиратели смерти и Волдеморт, но сейчас Сириус плохо понимал, кто это. 

Он старательно напрягался, пытаясь достать из своей памяти хоть что-нибудь о себе — все было тщетно. Это выматывало, это злило, это… Перед глазами поплыло, а потом и вовсе потемнело.

***  
Свечи стояли на столе, на каминной полке, в люстре, в шести… нет восьми бра, и были зажжены все. Света от этого не прибавлялось, в комнате все равно ощущался какой-то тусклый полумрак. Малфой нога на ногу развалился в кресле с пергаментом и, щурясь, читал. Сириус помнил — это Малфой, вроде как друг, хотя он не чувствовал по отношению к этому другу вообще ничего. Но он в принципе не ощущал никаких привязанностей ни к кому. В прошлом — пустота, но все, что происходило с тех пор, как он открыл глаза, Сириус помнил. Зелья; невкусную, но, по словам Малфоя, «питательную и полезную» еду; все, что тот же Малфой ему рассказал, что сам Сириус подумал, наблюдая за ним. Чувствовал он себя пока что довольно отвратно. Правильнее сказать, не чувствовал: слабость была такая, что он с трудом мог оторвать голову от подушки, не говоря уже о большем.

Как-то, когда Малфой отлучился, он попытался встать с кровати — рухнул после первого же шага. Ноги не держали и ощущались будто тряпки, словно в них вовсе не было мышц. Руки тряслись так, что поначалу он даже не мог удержать ложку, приходилось Малфою кормить его собственноручно. Тот старательно делал вид, что искренне заботится, но по плотно сжатым губам, скованным, резким движениям Сириус понимал — Малфой это ненавидит. Да и самому Сириусу было неприятно, и он тренировался снова и снова, чтобы хоть поесть самостоятельно. Помогал и массаж, который Малфой проводил аккуратно и очень по-деловому, будто боялся дотронуться до Сириуса лишний раз, и ему самому было несколько не по себе. Хотя ощущать теплые руки, разминающие почти атрофировавшиеся мышцы, было невозможно приятно.

— На кой черт ты со мной возишься? — спросил Сириус, когда однажды на лице Малфоя мелькнуло особо зверское выражение.

— Потому что я твой дементоров друг.

— О да, друг! Ты ж меня едва терпишь!

— Потому что ты сам на себя не похож, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать. 

Малфой как раз помогал Сириусу учиться ходить: поддерживал, беря на себя часть веса. Они почти дошли до заложенного — для безопасности — камина и повернули обратно. За полтора шага до цели они чуть не свалились, но Малфой все же довел Сириуса до кровати, и они вдвоем рухнули на нее. Малфой с шипением выдернул из-под Сириуса ногу и руку, попытался сесть прямо, но не смог, застонал и разлегся в изнеможении, следя за Сириусом из-под опущенных ресниц.

— И каким же я был? А? — спросил Сириус, когда с трудом отдышался. 

Легкие горели огнем, ноги тряслись. 

Малфой зажмурился и ответил:

— Как… фейерверк, Адеско фаер — пламя, сжигающее все на своем пути…

— Ну, извини, пока что не в форме. Хотя я бы от человека, сжигающего на своем пути все, держался подальше. Давай, расскажи уже, наконец, прямо: кто я? кто ты? 

Малфой нехотя поднялся, помог Сириусу устроиться поудобнее и сел в ногах. Его теплое бедро приятно грело ноги, словно рядом лежал большой мягкий кот.

— Ты… — Малфой поднял глаза к потолку. — Ты всю жизнь был авантюристом, героем с шилом в заднице. Еще не успел закончить учебу, как сбежал из родного дома. 

— С тобой?

Сириус почему-то подумал, что если уж сбегать, так с другом.

— Нет, к тому моменту у меня уже был свой собственный дом.

— Тогда… к тебе? 

Малфой почесал нос и ответил:

— В итоге — да, ко мне. Сначала просто убежал, лишь бы не оставаться со своей семьей. Ты их терпеть не мог — что родителей, что брата. Делал все им наперекор.

— А теперь никого уже не осталось? Или? Ты упоминал еще какую-то Беллатрикс.

— Да, никого. Точнее… осталась одна твоя кузина, не Беллатрикс, но она давно уехала из страны. — Малфой вздохнул и бросил на Сириуса острый взгляд. — После побега ты связался с нехорошей компанией, но они тебя предали, и ты на долгие годы загремел в Азкабан.

— А ты?

— А я нет. Пытался тебе помочь, но не вышло. А потом ты сбежал и из Азкабана… Вечно убегаешь, — он засмеялся, но смех вышел какой-то невеселый.

— И оказался здесь?

— Нет. Отправился на поиски своих старых «друзей», чтобы отомстить, но не отомстил и бедный, грязный, несчастный, израненный пришел ко мне. Я тебя принял, помог, вылечил, дал денег… — Малфой вновь бросил на Сириуса внимательный взгляд. — Почти два года ты вел себя нормально, а потом тебя просто выманили, ты ввязался в стычку двух… банд, одну из них как раз возглавляла твоя двоюродная сестра Беллатрикс…

— Беллатрикс, — повторил для себя Сириус. Нет, никаких ассоциаций имя не вызывало. Хотя… было в нем что-то неприятное. — И я пострадал от неизвестного артефакта.

— Именно так. Ты… оказался заперт в никому не известном месте, впал в кому. Как только я смог, то нашел тебя, освободил и принес сюда. Когда ты восстановишься, можешь валить куда хочешь… если найдешь, куда.

Сириусу почудилась в голосе Малфоя тоска, словно тот не хотел его отпускать, что плохо сочеталось с извечным раздражением, которое то и дело проскальзывало в его словах и жестах.

— Что мне на самом деле сейчас надо — увидеть солнце. Я тут скоро сдохну в этой пылище!

— Тебя чем-то не устраивает эта роскошная спальня?

— Тем, что в ней нет ни одного проклятого окна! Похоже, ты лжешь, и ты на самом деле — мой враг и держишь меня в плену.

Сириус хотел пошутить, но взгляд Малфоя на миг заледенел.

— Хороший же у тебя враг — кормит с ложечки и делает массаж. Я бы от такого тоже не отказался. Выйдешь отсюда, когда сможешь сделать это собственными ногами. Надеюсь, это послужит стимулом к твоему выздоровлению, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Ну что, будем ужинать?

Аппетита, как обычно, у Сириуса не было. Но после тяжелого похода к камину он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и, да… кажется, голодным. 

***  
Сириуса бесило поведение Малфоя, особенно то, что он не мог ничего понять. В одни моменты Малфой был холоден и как будто с трудом сдерживал злость, в другие — его забота казалась искренней и теплой. Он многое недоговаривал, предпочитая общие слова и избегая конкретики, но охотно рассказывал о прошлых временах. Иногда несколько раз пересказывал один и тот же эпизод с новыми деталями. 

—…И ты вваливаешься в мой сад, грязный как не знаю что, мокрый, воняешь и падаешь едва ли не носом в мои ботинки. 

— В прошлый раз я был только грязным, — заметил Сириус, наворачивая спагетти с сыром; они были немного разваренными, но все равно вкусными. — И не думаю, что стал бы валяться у тебя в ногах, Малфой.

— Тогда не вижу смысла говорить дальше, — Малфой собрался встать.

— Да нет, продолжай. — В одиночестве Сириусу хотелось просто выть от скуки. — Мне порой кажется, я что-то вспоминаю, когда ты рассказываешь. Так что повторения тоже помогают.

— Неужели? — Малфой скептически на него посмотрел. — Ладно...

На самом деле Сириус врал — не вспоминалось совершенно ничего. Как была в прошлом сплошная пустота, так и осталась. Но иногда он так хорошо представлял себе рассказы Малфоя, что они почти казались воспоминанием. Но только не когда тот нес какой-то бред про валяние в ногах и униженные просьбы. Это претило всей его сущности, которая не должна была настолько измениться.

— Я оттащил тебя на руках…

— Не отлевитировал разве? 

— Нет, именно оттащил! И ты изгваздал мне любимую мантию!

— А почему не почистил меня, это ж один взмах палочкой?

— Надоело, что ты все время меня перебиваешь, Блэк.

Сириус пожал плечами и вернулся к еде.

— Положил тебя на ковер. О, если бы Нарцисса узнала, что я положил на ее любимый ковер грязнущего…

— Нарцисса? — Сириус с подозрением посмотрел на Малфоя, он впервые слышал это имя.

— Моя жена, разве я не упоминал?

— Нет. Как-то ты не говорил, что женат, — Сириус с удивлением заметил, что в его голосе прорезалась злость. Он что, ревнует? 

— Не думал, что это тебе интересно… — Малфой встретился с Сириусом взглядом. — В любом случае сейчас уже нет. 

— Сбежала? От такого заботливого и красивого мужа? — Сириус не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Представь себе. Эти женщины никогда не знают, чего хотят.

— А мужчины?

Малфой ухмыльнулся, но от этой ухмылки сердце Сириуса будто застучало быстрее. 

***  
Сириус не считал дни, которые он провел в этой комнате с тех пор, как очнулся. Сначала не подумал об этом вообще, а потом решил, что уже и не надо. Так что он понятия не имел, сколько времени провел в этом склепе. Учился держать столовые приборы, ходить, прыгать. Колдовать Малфой ему пока не разрешал, но обещал, что чуть позже обязательно найдет ему какую-нибудь волшебную палочку. Надо было лишь чуть-чуть потерпеть. 

Когда Сириус смог уверенно пройтись по периметру комнаты без поддержки Малфоя и ни разу не упасть, тот, наконец, пообещал ему прогулку. Хотя сам выход несколько затянулся — Малфой говорил то о дурной погоде, то о непрошенных гостях, то придумывал еще какие-то отговорки. Это становилось просто невыносимо! В день, когда Сириус уже почти решил огреть Малфоя по голове подсвечником и сбежать, тот все же выполнил обещание. 

Они вместе медленно вышли в коридор и прошли прямо через несколько каменных стен, будто были призраками.

— Маскирующие чары, — пояснил Малфой.

Миновав ряд толстых винных бочек, они поднялись по лестнице, что доставило Сириусу несколько неприятных минут. Без поддержки Малфоя он бы до верха точно не добрался — не хватило бы сил. Они прошли пару пустых коридоров и комнат и, наконец, оказались у входной двери. Сначала наружу выглянул Малфой и только потом помог выйти Сириусу.

Стояло лето. Солнце было еще высоко, но уже клонилось к закату. Ветер ударил Сириуса в грудь, разметал отросшие волосы, и он не выдержал, рассмеялся. После полумрака комнаты глаза от всего этого великолепия красок и света слезились. Сириус еще крепился, пытался не расплакаться, но потом вырвался из рук Малфоя и рухнул на колени, касаясь ладонями согретой солнцем земли. Из его глаз текли слезы, но он смеялся, смеялся и смеялся и никак не мог остановить ни смех, ни слезы. Он словно воскрес. Словно в глубине души считал, что никогда не увидит солнце. 

Сириус ничего не помнил, но приступ невероятного счастья был так силен, что он просто не мог с собой справиться.

— Что с тобой? — Малфой опустился рядом и приобнял Сириуса за плечи. — Наверное, надо было еще подождать.

— О нет… нет! Нет! Иначе бы я там уже нахрен подох. — Сириус зарылся пальцами в траву, колкую, ароматную. Его немного мутило, но это было неважно. — Спасибо.

Сириус повернулся к Малфою и сжал его в объятиях. Этот парк, солнце, ветер, трава словно значили для него гораздо больше, чем должны были. Будто в том, что он здесь стоит, есть какое-то невероятное чудо, и он едва может в него поверить. 

— Спасибо! — повторил он и вдруг поцеловал Малфоя: сначала в лоб, а потом уже и в губы. Ну, просто… почему бы нет?

Малфой замер, напрягся, но уже через мгновение начал целовать и обнимать в ответ.

— О Мерлин, Блэк… Блэк, Блэк… — он, не переставая, шептал его фамилию, целуя щеки, нос, лоб и снова возвращаясь к губам. 

Что-то звякнуло в глубине дома. Люциус застыл, но тут же вскочил и потянул Сириуса на себя.

— Тебе сейчас же надо вернуться. Рано кому-либо тебя видеть… 

— Рано?

— Я… — Малфой стрельнул глазами куда-то Сириусу за спину. — Я работаю над тем, чтобы по возвращении ты остался свободен. Осталось совсем немного. Подожди еще, хорошо? Еще совсем чуть-чуть? Веришь?

В его взгляде металась паника.

— Конечно, можно подождать, но надеюсь, в следующий раз мы будем гулять больше.

— Да, но сейчас — возвращаемся. — И Малфой торопливо потянул Сириуса в дом. 

Где-то в глубине еще пару раз нетерпеливо зазвонило.

***  
Малфой ворвался в комнату явно не в духе. Бросил на стол еду и новую книгу и явно собрался уйти, но Сириус его не пустил.

— Что случилось?..

— Тебе не надо об этом знать. Отпусти, у меня… дела.

И, разумеется, врал. Малфоя просто кто-то вывел из себя, это было очевидно, Сириус видел точно такое же выражение лица после особо неудачных дней, когда у него самого ничего не получалось, хотелось только лечь и умереть. Малфой при этом злился так, что раскачивалась люстра. Сейчас она тоже вздрогнула несколько раз.

— Останься.

— Нет. Блэк, я ценю, что ты беспокоишься, но, поверь… все хорошо. Все просто замечательно!

— Не поверю. Скажи честно, от того, что ты сейчас отсюда выйдешь, что-нибудь изменится?

Малфой взглянул на него и зло выдохнул:

— Нет. Что бы я ни делал, это уже ничего не изменит. Еще бы пару дней… только пару.

— И что?

— Ничего, — Малфой опустился на кровать.

— Отвлекись. Давай лучше… Вот скажи, мы правда всего лишь друзья?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мне показалось… ты реагировал, когда вывел меня на прогулку, не так, как просто друг?

Малфой резко поднялся.

— Я должен уйти. Это плохо кончится.

— Ответь, — Сириус потянул его обратно.

— Ты даже не помнишь и почти не осознаешь себя. Тебе это все совершенно не нужно. Перестань, забудь, я просто сорвался. Слишком давно…

— Думаешь, я недееспособен. Ошибаешься. 

Сириус качнулся к нему, поцеловал и потянул в свои объятия. Малфою надо было отвлечься и забыться, а ему самому — вспомнить. Он все еще не слишком доверял Малфою, но, когда тот все же выполнил обещание и вывел на улицу, в их отношениях что-то поменялось. 

— Ты не ведаешь, что творишь. Ты, наверное, и не помнишь, как это вообще…

— О, значит, я должен это помнить? — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Ничего, инстинкты подскажут. И ты сам ведь тоже помнишь?

Он потянул с плеч Малфоя мантию, начал расстегивать пуговицы, и тот в один момент сдался. Наверное, и сам сообразил, что ему действительно надо отвлечься. 

Сириус и не понял, как оказался без одежды, и почему на Малфое все еще остались трусы и рубашка. Хотелось сорвать с него просто все, прижаться всем телом, кожа к коже, тесно, близко, а ткань мешала. Мешал и сам Малфой, который навалился на Сириуса сверху, завладев губами и целуя так, будто собирался выпить его душу. 

Одной рукой он пригвоздил запястья Сириуса к постели, а второй лихорадочно водил по его груди, ребрам, животу, все ниже и ниже… Его пальцы чуть задели головку члена — Сириуса аж тряхнуло — и тут же переместились выше, щекоча живот.

— Еще, — прошептал он Малфою в губы. — Ниже!

— Не командуй, Блэк.

Он слегка куснул Сириуса за ухо, но послушался, отпустил руки и сполз вниз, легонько целуя то шею, то грудь, слегка поиграл языком с соском и сжал его зубами так, что Сириус зашипел. Он был возбужден, губы и пальцы Малфоя будто разжигали в нем дремлющее пламя. Как тот говорил? Адеско фаер? Сириус почти ощущал, как он пробуждается в его сердце, растекается по венам и приливает к члену. Он застонал и подался вверх, стремясь сильнее прижаться к Малфою, разделить с ним огонь, страсть!

Малфой фыркнул Сириусу в пупок и чуть прикусил чувствительную кожу на животе в опасной близости от члена.

— Лежи спокойно, Блэк, — стрельнул он взглядом и слегка лизнул головку его члена.

— Ах… — Сириус с трудом удержал себя на месте.

Малфой скользнул еще ниже, провел языком по члену от основания к головке раз, другой, будто лакомился леденцом.

— Да хватит дразнить! — прорычал Сириус. 

— Не хватит, — сообщил Малфой его члену и обвел языком головку — один круг, второй, третий.

— Возьми уже его…

— Нет… — Малфой еще раз издевательски медленно облизал головку, сжал член Сириуса влажной ладонью и переместился выше. Его член, все еще скрытый тканью трусов, вжимался Сириусу в бедро, и это тоже казалось издевательством, только уже над ними обоими.

Малфой замер в дюйме от лица Сириуса, ухмыляясь. Будто чего-то ждал, какого-то ответа, реакции. Его ладонь медленно скользила по члену Сириуса, мучительно, возбуждающе, но вдруг замерла. Малфой нахмурился, взгляд его потемнел.

— Ты в моей власти, Блэк. Я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу. Распалять до бесконечности, дразнить, мучить… — его губы растянулись в хищной ухмылке. 

И это Сириусу не понравилось, пламя взметнулось в его душе. Одним движением он подмял Малфоя под себя, стащил проклятые трусы и прижал его к кровати. В его взгляде мелькнуло торжество, но он тут же деланно разозлился и зашипел:

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Блэк?

— Только то, чего ты сам хочешь, Малфой.

Он сжал ладонью оба их члена и заскользил по ним рукой, вглядываясь в злые, но довольные глаза Малфоя. Хотелось большего, хотелось просто схватить его за задницу и жестко трахнуть, чего тот точно добивался, но уже не было никаких сил искать смазку, готовить, он не собирался давать противнику-любовнику шанс сбежать. 

***  
Дверь вынесло взрывом, она врезалась в кровать и с грохотом упала на пол.

— Люциус Малфой, решением Визенгамота вы арестованы по обвинению… — в комнату в сопровождении трех товарищей ворвался молодой аврор в очках, — в преднамеренном убийстве, незаконном проникновении в Отдел Тайн, применении Темной магии, использовании запретных артефактов…

— Воскрешении людей, — протянул Малфой, поднимаясь, и потянул за собой простыню, чтобы прикрыться.

— Что?

— Я вернул вам крестного, Поттер, а вы меня арестовываете. Вот она — гриффиндорская благодарность.

Аврор Поттер, наконец, посмотрел на Сириуса, и на миг показалось, что он вот-вот рухнет в обморок.

— Сириус?.. Сириус! — аврор подскочил и до боли сжал его руку. — Это ты? Это ведь ты, да?

— А вы кто…

— Я… Натан, Виктор — арестуйте Малфоя. Еще посмотрим, что вы там вернули…

— Надеюсь, хотя бы одеться мне можно? — Голос Малфоя буквально сочился злобой и высокомерием.

Сириус таким его еще не видел и почти не узнавал – или, наоборот, узнавал. Мелькнуло какое-то щекотное чувство, но тут же пропало.

— У вас минута! — рявкнул Поттер и вновь обернулся к Сириусу.

— Сириус Блэк? — прошептал он. — Неужели ты вернулся из-за грани?

— Меня действительно зовут Сириус Блэк, но, повторю, я понятия не имею, кто вы. И…

— Что ты с ним сделал, Малфой?

— Только помог воскреснуть. — Люциус уже натянул нижнее белье и ботинки. — Хотел привести его в порядок до того, как предъявить вам. Я слишком хорошо знаю ваши методы, господа авроры, еще бы уничтожили, не разобравшись. Признаю, с памятью у него проблемы, и не знаю, сможет ли она полностью восстановиться. Вуаль, знаете ли, как пишут в умных книгах, уничтожает личность, хотя мне не показалось, что Блэк сильно изменился.

— Если бы не изменился, вряд ли он стал бы с тобой спать!

— Я не был бы так уверен, Поттер. 

Малфой накинул мантию, и один из помощников Поттера защелкнул наручники на его запястьях.

— Он говорил, что это меня могут арестовать… — пробормотал Сириус. 

— С тебя давно сняты все обвинения, — ответил Поттер. — Он тебе врал. Все врал. Поэтому ответит еще и за незаконное ограничение свободы.

— А кто, собственно, ты такой? 

— Гарри Поттер, твой крестный сын.

***  
Стоило войти в этот дом, как в Сириусе будто что-то изменилось. Он прикоснулся ладонью к стене, сделал пару шагов вглубь холла и замер, прислушиваясь к себе. Поттер шел позади и почти не дышал — боялся, что ли? У лестницы возник древний уродливый домовик, поклонился, кося недобрым глазом, и произнес:

— Добро пожаловать, хозяин. — И пробормотал почти неслышно: — Хозяин вернулся оттуда, откуда не возвращаются, опять будет издеваться над бедным Кричером.

— Заткнись, Кричер! Вали в свою конуру…

— Ты вспоминаешь? — спросил Гарри.

Да. Образы, имена, события накатывали на него из небытия мягкой волной. Его память словно все это время ждала здесь, в этом старом бесполезном особняке, который он всю жизнь ненавидел. Не было никакого друга Малфоя, только враг Малфой, муж кузины Нарциссы. Красавчик Малфой, с которым у него был… даже не роман, а так, пьяный секс, он и не вспоминал о нем никогда. Да, считай, не было в его жизни Малфоя, пока… пока тот каким-то образом его не воскресил. Правда, Сириус не помнил, ни как умер, ни как именно воскрес.

Сириус ходил по дому, поднимался по старым скрипучим лестницам до самого чердака, спускался вниз на кухню, впитывая свое прошлое, вспоминая друзей, знакомых, врагов и самого себя.

— А где Ремус? — спросил Сириус, уже зная ответ.

— Прости…

— Кто еще?

— Многие. Я расскажу тебе все, что ты пропустил, как только ты будешь готов.

Сириус кивнул. Его настоящее прошлое смешивалось с тем, что он придумал себе, основываясь на рассказах Малфоя, сплетаясь в причудливые картины. В какой-то момент он даже запутался — что было на самом деле, а что он только представлял, но вскоре все встало на свои места.

— Был бой в Отделе Тайн, я могу показать тебе воспоминания. Мы сражались с Пожирателями, которых вел Малфой. Беллатрикс бросила в тебя заклинание, и ты упал в Арку Смерти. Решили, что ты погиб. Я встретил тебя, когда призывал Воскрешающим камнем…

— Я не помню ничего этого. Только, как вышел из этого дома… и дальше уже, как очнулся у Малфоя. Думаю, дом все эти годы хранил мою память и теперь вернул мне меня.

Они проговорили несколько часов. Гарри рассказывал о войне, о живых и мертвых, о Министерстве и Хогвартсе, о последней Битве и годах после победы. Все, что Сириус пропустил. Ремус, Тонкс, Дамблдор, Снейп, Фред — слишком многие из тех, кого он знал, погибли. А Малфой выжил. Выжил и дал вторую жизнь ему. Почему?

— И что будет с Малфоем? — спросил, когда обсудили уже все, что можно, Сириус.

— Сядет, я думаю. Улики неопровержимы. Он почти месяц водил нас за нос, но после вчерашнего обыска и экспертизы… Не отвертится в этот раз. 

— Он вернул меня.

— Я знаю… Но, Сириус, пойми, он хладнокровный убийца. Ты знаешь, что для воскрешения нужна жертва? Мы нашли человеческие кости рядом с Аркой смерти. Свежие кости…

— Чьи?

— Должно быть, какого-то маггла, это слишком сложно определить.

— Он мог принести труп из морга.

— Очень сомневаюсь. Сириус, ты что, его оправдываешь? После того, как он тебе врал? Я уверен, он помог тебе вернуться только ради собственной выгоды, это замечательно, великолепно, но…

— Я не знаю, Гарри.

Он вспоминал лицо Люциуса, когда они занимались любовью, и, нет: одним лишь расчетом тут не пахло. Хотел его Люциус вполне искренне, так, словно мечтал об этом полжизни. И поверить, что хитроумный Люциус Малфой так глупо подставился, Сириус тоже не мог. Гарри еще молод, может, он не все проверил?

— Гарри, ты помнишь, что я анимаг.

— Еще бы…

— Покажи мне эти кости, ты же наверняка имеешь доступ к уликам. Я сомневаюсь, что Люциус так подставился ради… ради не пойми чего.

— Он не подставился. Он пытался подставить Гевейна, использовал его палочку, но мне удалось докопаться до правды. Я с самого начала подозревал, что замешан именно он. Правда, не предполагал, зачем ему нужна жертва — невыразимцы утверждали, что это нужно для активации артефакта.

— Просто разреши мне попробовать.

— Если ты будешь чувствовать себя спокойнее… Но только не сегодня. Заседание все равно в конце недели.

— Конечно, не сегодня. Сегодня я хочу побыть с тобой. Мы же вечность не виделись. Сколько прошло?

— Семь лет.

***  
— Это не человеческие кости, — сказал Сириус уверенно.

— Но…

— От них несет птицей. Это настолько очевидно, что даже смешно.

— Трансфигурация? — поднял бровь Гарри.

— Нет, что-то покруче. Трансфигурация столько не держится. Да и невозможно превратить птицу в человека. Кажется, — пробормотал Сириус.

— Зелье? Артефакт?

— Об этом лучше спросить самого Малфоя. Думаю, он будет только рад похвастаться, как обманул саму магию. Похоже, дело разваливается?

— Он все равно нарушил сразу несколько законов, и это нельзя оставлять безнаказанным.

— Но убийства не было.

— Похоже на то, — Гарри будто не был рад.

— Такое чувство, что у тебя к Люциусу что-то личное. Ты его ненавидишь едва ли не как Волдеморта.

— О нет… Волдеморта я даже ненавидеть перестал, а Малфой… Понимаешь, он единственный из всех соратников Волдеморта остался на свободе. Про него другие Пожиратели чего только не рассказывали, но на суде все как один смолчали, а их семьи, как оказалось, уехали из страны. Он просто всех купил. У него же был дневник Волдеморта, это уже говорило об особом доверии. Из-за него едва не погибла Гермиона, Джинни… вся школа была в опасности. Из-за него я лишился тебя. Но я не ненавидел его даже после этого, на самом деле. Я думал, он, как все, получит по заслугам, проведет несколько лет в Азкабане, но он остался на свободе. После всего, понимаешь?

— И ты хотел найти на него хоть что-то? Чтобы посадить и за прошлое, и за настоящее? — усмехнулся Сириус.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— А он вернул мне тебя, и…

— Теперь ты вообще не понимаешь, что делать. — Сириус прижал Гарри к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — Вот и я тоже не знаю. Терпеть его не мог…. О, ты бы знал, чего он мне наплел про лучших друзей, про спасителя в виде его великолепной персоны, едва ли не про великую любовь, а ведь ничего не было. Но меня это сейчас не злит, а веселит, скорее. 

— Почему?..

— Потому что он дурной павлин и только и умеет, что распускать хвост.

***  
— Мистер Малфой признан виновным в применении Темной магии, краже и применении темных артефактов, незаконном удержании мага, чья дееспособность находилась под вопросом. С учетом того, что артефакты в итоге послужили благому делу, а удерживаемый маг не имеет претензий, мистер Малфой приговаривается к конфискации артефактов, запретных трудов по Темной магии, найденных в его поместье, и штрафу в двадцать тысяч галлеонов. — Судья стукнул молотком, и с Малфоя упали цепи, удерживавшие его в кресле.

Сириус поборол желание подойти к нему сразу же, на глазах всех этих судей и публики, и направился к выходу. Гарри остался внутри, ему предстояло участвовать еще в двух делах. Сириус дождался, когда выйдет Люциус, высунулся из ниши, в которой стоял, и подтащил к себе.

— Блэк.

— Люциус, — Сириус ухмыльнулся. — Выглядишь паршиво. Бессонные ночи в камере?

— Зато ты цветешь и пахнешь. Спасибо, что помог, но я бы справился и без тебя. 

— Конечно. Ты правда всего лишь хотел поправить свою репутацию, возвращая меня?

— Конечно. Зачем бы мне еще могла понадобиться твоя рожа? Было очень забавно рассказывать тебе сказочки, в которые ты начинал верить. 

Сириус схватил его за грудки и прижал к стене.

— Ты всего лишь забавлялся?

— Отпусти меня, Блэк. Ты же и без меня все вспомнил, включая свое отношение ко мне. Так к чему вопросы?

— К тому, что когда ненавидят и презирают, не кормят с ложечки, не лечат, не помогают сделать первые шаги, не делают массаж, не поправляют подушки и вообще не ведут себя как заботливые мамочки. Это какая-то очень извращенная ненависть, ты так не думаешь?

— Замолчи. Ты что, решил, что я в тебя влюблен, Блэк? Что из-за этого стал искать старинный ритуал, пробивался в Отдел Тайн, рисковал, собирая древние артефакты?

— Да.

Малфой рассмеялся.

— Ты — идиот. 

— Возможно. Кто знает, как смерть влияет на мозги. В любом случае, я тебе благодарен, придурок.

Сириус поймал губы Малфоя и поцеловал. Тот попытался укусить, но так и не сжал зубы, наоборот, приоткрыл рот и простонал что-то. И без того узкие джинсы стали казаться еще уже. Через мантию Сириус ощущал, что и Малфой возбужден не меньше.

— Надо же, даже пребывание в камере не уменьшило твой аппетит, — шепнул Сириус. — К тебе или ко мне?

— Ко мне. Хочу домой, Блэк. Чертовски хочу домой…

***  
Блэк спал, растянувшись на кровати во всем своем обнаженном великолепии. Бывшем великолепии, конечно. От того молодого мага, с которым Люциус когда-то переспал накануне свадьбы, не осталось почти ничего. Впрочем, он был рад и взрослому Блэку — любовник из него не хуже, а где-то — и лучше. Более опытный, открытый, выносливый.

Он не думал, что так получится, когда затевал это дело. Готовился больше года, собирая по крупицам информацию в запретных книгах. И сейчас ему не было жалко ни одного галлеона, ни одной минуты, которую он провел в камере или пытаясь поставить Блэка на ноги. И он ничуть не жалел, что вешал ничего не понимавшему Блэку лапшу на уши. Если бы он рассказал правду… нет, немыслимо. Ему всего лишь нужно было доверие Блэка, а получил он то, о чем и не мечтал. 

Люциус выскользнул из спальни и направился вниз. Фальшивые стены были разрушены аврорами, дверь — выбита, но больше они ничего не потревожили. Оказались слишком ошарашены воскресшим Блэком, как Люциус и планировал. Он подошел к кровати, дотянулся до одного из столбиков, повернул декоративное кольцо и открыл тайник. Никакой магии в тайнике не использовалось, чтобы его сложнее было обнаружить. На ладонь Люциуса выпали маленькие песочные часы в окружении золотой сферы. Единственный и последний в своем роде настоящий хроноворот, не имеющий никаких ограничений в использовании. 

Люциус разбросал осколки и фальшивые детали в том месте, где он был, чтобы казалось, будто артефакт утерян. Он подумывал изменить прошлое, чтобы вернуть себе Нарциссу, помириться с Драко, вновь приблизиться к власти. Но так им и не воспользовался и пока не собирался. 

Нынешняя ситуация его более чем устраивала. Но кто знает, что произойдет в будущем? Надо будет в ближайшее время переправить хроноворот в гринготтский сейф. И все же Люциус надеялся, что хроноворот так там и останется. Он улыбнулся и спрятал драгоценный артефакт в карман, пора было возвращаться к Блэку. Он всего лишь хотел заполучить артефакт и помочь Поттеру обрести крестного, в надежде на его благодарность, а получил гораздо больше — целого Сириуса Блэка и надежду на настоящее счастье.


End file.
